indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Vetinari
Archive I ---- templates I was wondering if you could help me figure out how to place templates onto pages. example: put an NEEDS IMAGe template on a page without a picture of it. Think you could help? S.L. Stan Winston Studio Hi V. I'm sort of under the impression that, depsite the web page, the various Stan Winston Studios are no longer actively in business following his death (?), which is why I used "was". I believe I read that the other principle craftsmen have gone on to open their own shop (have no idea where I read that, tho.) Regards, --Chachap1 19:40, April 12, 2010 (UTC) lost in my own museum... Thanks for the welcome back - work has been really busy, (amazing how little indywiki works gets done when i have a job, versus when i was without one), and then i just returned from a vacation in china for two weeks. tried to get into Qin Shi Huang's tomb, but alas, the burial mound had no obvious entrances. Saw an ad for the Beijing Club Obi Wan, and climbed the Great Wall of China. with my current work schedule, i probably wont be here much in the next 6 weeks. Jawajames 08:49, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :regarding Marshall College in Indiana Jones Adventures: Volume 2: Curse of the Invincible Ruby: The telegram that Brody receives that prompts Jones to go to the Barcelona History Museum is addressed to Marshall College. BTW, I just picked up Omnibus: The Further Adventures Volume 1 and Omnibus: The Further Adventures Volume 3... but it will be a few weeks before i can do any updates - vacation! btw, are you going to Comic-Con or Star Wars Celebration V? Jawajames 23:51, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::re: perks for WTS? - ha! you are a funny guy. although it would be cool to have all the WTS submitters in one space for a group photo or a panel. i'd have to stand in the back, since i don't even have a full credit. one sentence and one first name is all i got :P Jawajames 00:43, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Images Just so you know, I can get new or better images for people, places, or things as long as they are from one of the following storylines. *Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis *Indiana Jones: Thunder in the Orient *Indiana Jones and the Arms of Gold I'm going to get pictures for Fang, Sonam Tashi, and Chanri-Ha sometime soon. Yetimonster 03:19, May 9, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Tashi was killed by Sgt. Itaki, right? I hope it doesn't sound like a stupid question, but I just want to make sure. russians in nevada dropping the dvd in (alas i don't have my DVD player set up to HDMI to my tv), i get ??IX, ?ORE, and ????LI or ???U. as for Spalko's file, there is a date, two lines above the photo of her: May 14, 19??, is my read. i can't tell if that is supposed to be date of birth though, it could be a date of last known photo or something else... thanks for the little diversion! Jawajames 05:24, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Thunder in the Orient I realize that the sherpa in the command tent was the japanese spy, but there are still some things I'm confused about. Is Tashi with the Japanese? If so, why did he kill the spy? I just want to know so I can expand on the page for Sonam Tashi and Patar Kali. Also, thanks for help with the page about Khamal. --Yetimonster 18:22, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Wikipedia This template can go into use for Wikipedia links. :) --'Knightrez'(Talk) 23:39, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Admin I'm interested in running for admin. What should I do? :) --'Knightrez'(Talk) 00:08, June 24, 2010 (UTC) *Ask the bureaucrat. ;) You'll probably need to have been around longer than a day though. :p Vetinari(Appointment) 00:12, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :OK :D --'Knightrez'(Talk) 00:13, June 24, 2010 (UTC) I give up. I don't think I'll be an admin. ever :( --'Knightrez'(Talk) 03:50, June 26, 2010 (UTC) *It's been a little over a day since you joined. :p Vetinari(Appointment) 04:00, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Spotlight Just wondering, Have you guys qualify for the spotlight? --'Knightrez'(Talk) 00:40, June 24, 2010 (UTC) *The what? ;) Vetinari(Appointment) 00:44, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :This. --'Knightrez'(Talk) 00:50, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ::We did, yes. Back in May 2008 around Crystal Skull's release. Vetinari(Appointment) 00:58, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Awesome :p. Well that was 2 years ago... --'Knightrez'(Talk) 01:02, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::It sure was... Vetinari(Appointment) 01:18, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Community Corner Community Corner should be customized. :P --'Knightrez'(Talk) 01:09, June 24, 2010 (UTC) China Flag No offence man. I live in Taiwan. That's a Taiwanese flag. How does that relate to China? --'Knightrez'(Talk) 01:28, June 24, 2010 (UTC) *1936 Vetinari(Appointment) 01:30, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks. You got me there.:-) --'Knightrez'(Talk) 01:33, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Ain't a problem. 'Twas in the summary. ;) Vetinari(Appointment) 01:48, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Delete Please delete this page --'Knightrez'(Talk) 02:49, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Infobox Is there anything wrong with my Song Infobox? I just went offline. So I couldn't fix it. Now I'm back. --'Knightrez'(Talk) 06:10, June 24, 2010 (UTC) *Can't be linking to copyrighted music tracks. No problems with an infobox for them but they should follow the formatting of the others. I think you know already, but there's the Sandbox if you want to play around and test things. ;) Vetinari(Appointment) 23:15, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the tip :-) --'Knightrez'(Talk) 17:36, June 25, 2010 (UTC) What!? Excuse me? Why did you get rid of my message? --'Knightrez'(Talk) 04:02, June 26, 2010 (UTC) *I didn't, I moved it up the page with your other Admin topic. Vetinari(Appointment) 15:22, June 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh my god! I'm really sorry man! :D --'Knightrez'(Talk) 19:48, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Nang Tao Image Hey there, I'm not a big Wiki editor, but I wanted to add a photo to the Nang Tao page of a crate at Disneyland. However, I even see the thumbnail of the screengrab already on the page, just the main image by following the link. If this doesn't appear, could you help me figure out the upload? 01:51, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey dude!I just made a short article about:The Yangtze River,sorry I forget to log in,but anyways,my computer won't allow me to upload a picture for that article.So,it'd be great if you could put a picture in it. The Legendary Star Wars Toy Line Greetings Vetinari - I see you deleted the word "legendary" from my description of Kenner Star Wars toy line. I would like you to consider 'UNDOing' your edit. I try to choose my words carefully, and that one was very purposefully selected. Perhaps it is because I am a vintage toy collector (of many diff. toys dating back to the 1950's) that I make that claim, specifically, but volumes have been written about the lauch of the line in the late 1970's (and its continuation into the present day), and the guy in charge of Kenner at the time, Bernard Loomis was inducted into the toy industries 'Hall of Fame' based in large part on his shepherding of the license. No other toy series in history has been as long-lived and successful as Star War; Star Wars toys can arguably also be credited with making the collectible toy market (in general) what it is today --without the search for Star Wars there as a trigger for a lot of collectors (myself included), I'll take a wild guess to say one-in-four toy collectors would never have sought out the 'market' (sorry no research to back that up; just a guess). Even if that claim's exaggerated, the impact of Star Wars on the toy collecting/buying community is huge, and ever-present. Anyway, I call that "legendary." --Chachap1 05:03, August 15, 2010 (UTC) PS. Some day we'll have to have a chat about that Secret of the Incas article that I started here, and that you deleted immediately ;) (While I can appreciate you incorporating it into the main ROTLA article, I think the gravity of Lucas and Spielberg not giving props to something that provided SO many watershed moments for their first two films, means that the film deserves its own little spot on the Indy Wiki... Meesa back! yup back from CV and the Indy mashup show... Jawajames 20:11, August 22, 2010 (UTC) quote from the show: "Jar Jar, why did it need to be Jar Jar, George?" Jawajames 20:18, August 22, 2010 (UTC) : my copy of the Ultimate Guide says "Greco-Roman facade was present before the Grail Temple was constructed in 1000 CE" not "1000 BCE". If the temple was constructed in 1000 BCE, then the Greco-Roman facade would have been older than that, but alas, Rome was only founded in 753 BCE. I'm scanning my book to show. It would be interesting to see if the book was revised in printing as errors were caught. Jawajames 06:24, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :Here it is: Jawajames 06:28, August 30, 2010 (UTC) so your UG really is different? wow. where do i find the impression number on my UG? it appears i have a first printing. your impression key: 24681097531 my impression key (which is printed twice - once above the "first published in the US in 2008" and one above "ID079 - 03/08"): 08 09 10 11 12 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 I'm guessing that my version has years first (08 to 12) and then printings 10 - 1. I wonder if i have a British version of it (which would be weird since i bought it in an US bookstore) since it says "First published in the US in 2008" and then later down it says "Published in Great Britain by Dorling Kindersley Limited" (and at the bottom it says that Color Reproduction was done by Media Development and Printing ltd. UK, but printed and bound by Lake Book Manufacturing, Inc. USA Hey does your index list page 72 (Tanis) under the entry for Inca? That is an error I found.. Inca: 60, 72, 117. Really it should be page 82 (Arms of Gold) Jawajames 01:59, August 31, 2010 (UTC) IJW birthday so what would be an appropriate birthday activity? Jawajames 06:05, September 10, 2010 (UTC) : i really hate having discussions via talk pages. it's like Facebook wall to wall but without seeing both walls. so here's a place where everyone can discuss: Forum:Indiana Jones Wiki's 5th anniversary Jawajames 02:02, September 11, 2010 (UTC) professional thugs? So probably one of the most overlooked professions in the Indyverse is probably that of the hired muscle - thugs, goons, henchmen, etc. Got any input for the best title for their professional category? There will probably be some overlap with Category:Gangsters, but probably not with any soldiers... or should there be? Being a thug is more of a role than a job. Is anyone who is there to be violent and physical fit the category, or do you think it should be reserved more for any of those types who already don't fit into a profession category (ie if someone is a lawman but mostly just muscle, are they Law Enforcement and not a thug, or both?) I'm leaning toward "Thugs and Goons" for the category name? Jawajames 17:55, September 15, 2010 (UTC) well, yes, we'd have to disambiguate between Thugs and Thuggees. (and some are both!) - Bodyguards aren't necessarily Thugs, likewise Martial Artists aren't necessarily Thugs either. Like you say, thug is more of a role than a profession (where Bodyguard or Assassin might be more of an actual job). "Thugs & Goons" as a role? Jawajames 19:35, September 15, 2010 (UTC) "Toughs, Musclemen & Hired Goons" sounds like a winner to me. Jawajames 19:47, September 15, 2010 (UTC) new skin Hi! I'm happy to help out in any way I can. I went ahead and added a background and wiki logo. What do you think? — scarecroe 17:22, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :Not sure i like the new format - Page history is a little harder to get to. Can we set the background to white? Jawajames 04:22, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :: yeah.. found it. we'll need to reformat the infoboxes too... :::Can you show me an example of what needs to be fixed with the infoboxes? The one on Indiana Jones looks okay. — scarecroe 15:59, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Hi ...and thanks for correcting and improving my articles. I hope I am not leaving incomprehensible mess behind me. MoffRebusMy Talk 19:58, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Raiders of the Lost Ark OST 1981 Hey just wanted to come to a resolution. I have no idea where you get 11 tracks from but every vinyl and cassette I have ever seen has 9 tracks in that configuration. Just wanted things to be accurate. 21:22, January 12, 2011 (UTC) LEGO Indiana Jones 2 I seldom visit, but I have removed some scatological material from the named page. Just thought you should know.--Wyvern Rex. 15:17, February 22, 2011 (UTC) While reading I noticed this phrase on your userpage: "i am ventari and i am a stupid we man". It has been there since at least last August and I doubt that you would have written it.--Wyvern Rex. 15:43, February 24, 2011 (UTC) RE:Allo *I use that template scrollbar at the top, assuming that it automatically generated the correct format, but I guess it doesn't do exactly what it's supposed to do. As for the tense part, I guess you're referring to the rule that says that locations and other 'lasting' elements should be described in the present tense. BTW is there any particular reason for the absence of an infobox for animals? KEJ 21:51, March 16, 2011 (UTC) **Answered on yer userpage. Vetinari(Appointment) 22:07, March 16, 2011 (UTC) ;) I'm Japanese wikipedian Nice to meet you, sir. I'm Japanese Indy wiki's editor. You asked for help of this to us. I still hope it is not slow. If it is not slow yet, I'll do it. However, it takes long time perhaps. I don't know English because the sentence might be wrong. Please forgive me even if it is so, sir.ホチ 14:46, March 30, 2011 (UTC) There is a reason and I can't do it for about 1 year. ホチ(The pronunciation of my name is Hochi.) 00:41, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Russian wikipedian Hi. I wanted to add information about some historical figures appearing in cameo in "Hollywood Follies" (such as Pola Negri, Rudolph Valentino and Gloria Swanson). But i don't understand how to edit article. May be it's better to delete article. Sorry for my english, I'm from Russia. Regards, Roman. Roman Kochkarin 18:02, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey Vetinari! I just had a quick question for you. What are the "skins" that I can use for my profile? Thanks! Sallah213 20:42, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Walton I can, actually, prove that Walton is in Mutt's name. Indy's full name is "Henry Walton Jones, Jr.", and Mutt, being named after him, thus has to have "Walton" as his middle name. Or he wouldn't be "Henry Jones, III". He would just be "Henry Jones". To be named after somebody, you have too share their full name, which includes one's middle name. Sallah213 23:11, April 11, 2011 (UTC) you're welcome Thanks for the welcome. That change i did, i thought that was a good one. By the way i was wondering if anyone thinks that stratmeyser's daughter, if she was real, was his inspiration to make the nancy drew books? Nikos I was looking on the "Indiana Jones and the Peril at Delphi" page, being a fan of the books, and I noticed that Nikos didn't have a page. Is there a reason for that, or has somebody just not created it yet? Sorry, this is a bit of a stupid question. Sallah213 14:39, June 3, 2011 (UTC) The Doctor Um... Well...nice picture of the Doctor...I guess. But how does it exactly relate to Indiana Jones. Oh well, nice picture anyway. Apology for sub-standard contributions I'm sorry for not following the Manual of Style, if you need help with creating, editing or fixing articles could you please notify me: I'll heavily refer to the Manual Of Style and help get up more great articles for this great wiki Amanda Young 03:29, July 11, 2011 (UTC)Amanda YoungAmanda Young 03:29, July 11, 2011 (UTC) IndyCast Several listeners have wondered why you feel that an audio adaptation of The Gold Goddess should not be referenced on the wiki entrusted for The Gold Goddess. I can't explain it to them and wondered if you could. Rob 19:13, September 19, 2011 (UTC) *We're supposed to be an encylopedia for officially licenced content. It's still on the site, just moved to the IndyCast page. Vetinari(Appointment) 19:32, September 19, 2011 (UTC) *There is a dedicated page for Indiana Jones and the Well of Life, a dedicated page for Raiders of the Lost Ark: The Adaptation...neither one licensed by Lucasfilm. I don't understand how they are allowed a dedicated page and these productions are not. While these are produced as part of the show, the information about them is better organized and catalogued in separate articles. Robisindy 01:49, September 20, 2011 (UTC) *If they can't have their own pages, can I at least access the pages you deleted long enough to transfer the source code and enter plot summaries and everything onto the IndyCast article? It took hours to do all of that work. Robisindy 02:03, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Guns! I hope the info on Indy's gun was good enough, and thanks again for letting me be apart of this! Adventure World So adventure world. let's do it! here's me. Jawajames 17:22, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Great idea! I'm in, too. Icybro 23:07, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi there, I keep on trying to look on Indiana Jones and it is impossible to read because some intelligent being has made the background of the text dark brown and the black text is really hard to make out because of this. Could someone PLEASE change it back to normal or at least show me how to change it!? Thanks everyone! Wasp boy93 22:47, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Features Hey there! I'm a huge fan of Indiana Jones (I even named my dog Indiana Jones!) and I work for Wikia. I'm majorly impressed by your wiki and I just wanted to give you the heads up about some optional features Wikia has built that will benefit your wiki's readers. I recommend switching on the Message Wall -- it makes conversations handier to have and keep track of instead of user talk pages. Also, the Extended Wiki Navigation is pretty nice and gives more room for articles you want visitors to find. Category Exhibition is nice as well, it displays things in a more dynamic way on category pages. You can find all these at 00:03, June 7, 2012 (UTC)